Gwendolin (BTD7PotA)
Gwendolin Jane, or the Queen of Fire by codename, is a Hero and the deuteragonist of BTD Heroes and BTD7: Planet of the Apes. She also appears briefly in Quincy Sr: The First Hero and Quincy: A BTD Story. Biography Early Life (events of Quincy Sr.: The First Hero) As a child, Gwendolin and many other infants were abducted by the Bloons in an attempt to brainwash them into an army of evil soldiers. This was stopped by Quincy Sr. however (Quincy Sr. is the father of the hero Quincy. This was a few months before Quincy Jr was born, which means that this was several decades before the events of the official BTD6.) 6 years later, Gwen and her parents were attacked by Bloons and were chased into an alley, were they were cornered. The Bloons gunned down her mother and pressed the muzzle of a pistol to her father's skull. The resultant emotional strain triggered her latent pyrokinetic abilities and wiped out all the Bloons at once before they could do more harm. After this, her hands still on fire, she began staring at the flames. The camera tilted to the reflections in her eyes being filled with fire, hinting that this is likely where Gwen began developing her mild pyromania. Quincy: A BTD Story 12 years after her mother's death, she started using her abilities to pop Bloons. She also started inventing weapons and other things related to fire, such as a gun that can fire concentrated bullets made of directed flame. One day, while stopping the assassination of Dr. Monkey, she spotted more Bloons coming to attack her, but they were interrupted by Quincy. She foiled the assassination attempt on Dr. Monkey and incinerated all the Bloons within seconds. Gwen became intrigued at the sight of Quincy but before they could say anything they were interrupted by Ceramic Bloons. They fought the Ceramics and defeated them, had a conversation referring to how Quincy's father saved her as an infant, but then Gwendolin was given instructions to return to base (Captain Churchill speaking to her in her earpiece), so she said "I gotta go," kissed Quincy on the cheek and ran. Quincy hastily followed her to the roof, saying "Where are you going? Wait!". On the roof, there was a Heli Pilot waiting for her. She boarded the heli while Quincy watched as she flew away, waving goodbye. Since then, Gwen was never seen again until the final battle, where Quincy is fighting Eric Howard, now the villain known as the Timebreaker, while his machine is about to wipe out people from time. The Timebreaker gains the upper hand on Quincy. Then he taunts: "A great effort, I guess. But you'll never succeed, because you'll always be alone... forever," as he stabs Quincy in the stomach with a piece of glass. Gwendolin appears from behind the Timebreaker, interjecting "He's not alone." When the Timebreaker turns around, Gwen shoots fire at his legs, causing him to scream in pain for a moment. Quincy takes advantage of this temporary stun by taking off the glass shard embedded in his torso and firing an electric arrow at his back, shocking him and allowing Gwen to get close. Gwen and Quincy then attack Eric from both sides, but having been losing blood from his wound, Quincy begins to falter allowing Eric to kick him aside, knocking him unconscious. Gwen continues to fight the Timebreaker, narrowly defeating him. She then goes to Quincy where she cauterizes his wound with her flaming hands. Afterwards, she helps Quincy place explosives on the machine, and as they explode she helps Quincy escape by Flamewalking her way out while carrying him. When dropping him off, she pre-emptively says "your welcome" as medical Monkeys arrive. Quincy then turns around to ask her a question only to see that she disappears like this. She appears again in the mid-credits scene, 4 years later where Quincy is instructed to go to a bar where all the soldiers are gathering to prepare for war. When Quincy enters, he sees Gwen, as well as more Heroes: Obyn Greenfoot, Striker Jones, Benjamin, and Captain Churchill. Gwen notices Quincy entering and gives him a smile. BTD Heroes BTD Heroes takes place 2 years after BTD6. In BTD Heroes, it is revealed that Gwen's father Everton coped with Darcy's death by volunteering to undergo the process that turns monkeys into Super Monkeys. The opening scene starts with Quincy, Gwendolin, Everton, and Obyn Greenfoot battling a large group of Fortified Lead Bloons. The heroes are pressured by heavy fire from the Bloons (they're armed with various weapons) and take cover under large rocks. While this is happening, Quincy and Gwen make a brief conversation referring to what happened at Dr. Monkey's lab. After that, an air strike is performed over the Bloons, blowing up most of them, and then the heroes kill some more Bloons and capture the survivors. Everyone is then extracted via a gunship. On the gunship, most of the heroes talk and stuff while Gwendolin stares at her flaming hands. Quincy comes next to her and they begin talking about their pasts and bond over their having had losses at the hands of the Bloons, and during this there are flashbacks to each of their traumatic memories. They share a kiss, but then this causes everyone else in the gunship to go silent and stare awkwardly at them both. Meanwhile, underground beneath Simianjaro, shadowy energies begin to brew in a secret chamber. A Bloon is infected with such shadowy energies, becoming the Shadow Bloon. The Shadow Bloon talks to a mysterious voice, with the voice giving Shadow Bloon a view of Gwendolin's power, referring to her as the Queen of Fire. The voice orders the Shadow Bloon to capture Gwen and use the dark energies to corrupt her to follow their will. (WIP) BTD7: Planet of the Apes (WIP) Enhanced by the Simian Flu (WIP) Levels * Level 1 - Blasts Bloons with fire from her pyro gun (flamethrower). * Level 2 - Slightly increases popping power and range. * Level 3 - Unlocks Cocktail of Fire. When used, this ability will throw a flaming bottle onto the track that will continue to burn for about half the cooldown of the ability. When bloons are in Gwendolin’s range, she aims it at the furthest bloons advanced. When there are no bloons in her range, or if they’re camo bloons that she cannot detect, she throws the cocktail to a random spot in her range. * Level 4 - Unlocks “Heat It Up,” an ability that periodically creates a powerful blast of fire around Gwendolin that pops Bloons, and adds fire to nearby Monkeys' attacks. This buff allows nearby affected towers to pop lead bloons and gives them +2 pierce. * Level 5 - Increased popping power. * Level 6 - Attacks can sometimes cause a burn effect on a targeted bloon. * Level 7 - Increased range for “Heat It Up.” * Level 8 - Shoots two flames per shot. * Level 9 - Initial hit for every blast pops one extra bloon layer. * Level 10 - Unlocks Firestorm. This ability ignites all bloons, burning about 2 layers per second. It also does 10 damage per second to MOAB class bloons. * Level 11 - Increased attack range. * Level 12 - Increased attack speed. * Level 13 - Greatly increased popping power. * Level 14 - Cocktail of Fire does extra damage. * Level 15 - Increased attack speed. * Level 16 - Allows Gwendolin to pop Purple Bloons, and Firestorm lasts longer. * Level 17 - Nearby monkeys can pop one extra bloon layer per attack when under the effect of “Heat It Up.” * Level 18 - Increased attack speed. * Level 19 - Shoots 3 blasts of fire per shot. * Level 20 - Firestorm does hugely increased damage. The flames now inflict multiple layers of damage at a time to bloons and do 25 damage per second to MOAB class. *Level 21 - Fire blasts are replaced by an infinite stream of extremely large fireballs that have 200 pierce and inflict very high DPS *Level 22 - Gwendolin constantly spawns a swirl of fireballs like a bullet hell to do area-denial damage to Bloons. *Level 23 - Gwendolin automatically throws her Cocktail of Fire at Bloons every second. The Ability version of the Cocktail now has 2.3x radius, significantly increased damage, and the player can choose where to throw her Molotov. *Level 24 - The DoT inflicted by her Firestorm ability can now inflict 100 damage per frame. *''Level 25'' - Gwendolin unleashes her full power as the Queen of Fire. All the projectiles she releases become blue fire (a much hotter form of fire). Firestorm ability becomes Ultimate Firestorm, and can one-shot multiple BADs. The ability also triggers nuclear explosions that do even more damage AND leave behind radiation that removes Regen, Camo, and Ghost properties whilst simultaneously inflicting enormous amounts of damage over time. The stream of flames from her gun leaves large explosions on every Bloon it hits. When upgrading, there will be a 5-second delay before the upgrade takes place. During this time period, Gwendolin will be surrounded by blue particles and her eyes will turn blue. Then, the upgrade takes place with a giant, blinding explosion of blue flame. Some of Gwendolin's quotes are replaced by new ones. All the attacks she does have 80x damage and 9x fire rate. In-Game Quotes/Dialogue Quincy: A BTD Story (Gwen and Quincy have just defeated the Ceramics and Timebreaker Acolytes trying to kill Dr. Monkey.) Gwendolin: "Hello there! I'm Gwendolin. You must be Quincy." Quincy: "You know my name?" Gwen: "How could I forget the savior of thousands?" (gets closer to Quincy) Captain Churchil (via PA on Gwen's earpiece): "Return to base! I repeat, return to base!" (WIP) BTD Heroes BTD7: Planet of the Apes (Story mode) Tower Defense (BTD7PotA) When you place her on the map: * "We have ignition!" * "With enough fuel and air, everything burns!" * "All fired up!" When selecting her: * "Fired up!" * "Yes!" * "What next?" * "What's up?" * "Yeah?" * "Hey!" * "I wouldn't do that if I were you." (when annoyed) * "You're on my list now!" (when annoyed) *"Don't make me burn you!" (when really annoyed) When leveling up: * "Yes!" * "Haha!" * "All right!" * "Oh, sweet!" * "Awesome!" * "Oh yeah!" * "Nice!" * "Alright!" * ”It doesn’t get hotter than this!”- Level 20 *"Unh... My head..." - During the time delay before Level 25 upgrades take place *"Heh. Heheheheheheh! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" - When Level 25 upgrades take place When MOAB Class Bloons appear: * "MOAB! Burn it!"- MOAB appearance * "BFB! Burn it!"- BFB appearance * "ZOMG! Burn it!"- ZOMG appearance * "DDT! Burn it!"- DDT appearance * "BAD? Gonna need more gas!" - BAD appearance * "Joke's over!" - JOKER appearance * "I ain't afraid of no ghost!" - GHOST appearance * "No one's breaking my back today!" - BANE appearance * "Why do I feel like I've seen this guy before?" - Dreadbloon X appearance * "You are merely a visitor in the realm of fire. I am the Queen." - to Blastapopoulos X * "Oh (censored)!" - EMPEROR appearance When popping a MOAB Class bloon: * "Incinerated!" * "Bloon-cinerated!" * "I guess that's... CHECKMATE!!" *"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" - Level 25 quote When using an Activated Ability: * "Fire bomb!" - Cocktail of Fire * "It's all on fire now!" - Firestorm * "BURNN, BLOONS! BUUUUUUURRRRRRNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!" - Level 25 Firestorm * "HA HA HA! MUST SEE IT ALL BURN!!" - Level 25 Firestorm When a Tower is killed: *"Oh, no..." When leaking a bloon: * "They're leaking!" * "Stop them!" *"Nonononono..." When Quincy is also placed on the track (You can have more than one Hero on the screen in BTD7): *"Ah, hi honey!" Miscellaneous Quotes: *"Bring it on!" *"Kill them. Kill them now!" *"Yes... YESSS!! DANCE!!!!!!!!!!!" - Level 25 misc quote *''"I AM GWENDOLIN, THE SOVEREIGN OF ALL THAT BURNS!!! BOW TO YOUR QUEEN, OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!!"'' - Level 25 taunt at the Bloons When all lives are lost: *(weakly) "Looks like I've been extinguished... Ha... ha... -death rattle-" When being controlled by things that can control Heroes: *"Not... again..." Powers and Abilities Powers *'Pyrokinesis' - Unknown mutagenic genes within Gwen's DNA allows her to be able to manipulate fire. **'Super Speed' - Gwendolin's boots can channel her pyrokinesis to her feet, allowing her to run up to speeds of 65 mph while leaving a trail of fire. This power is referred to as the "Flamewalker" technique. Usually, the trail of fire is made of small flames and dies out without burning anything after a few minutes, but Gwendolin has been known to weaponize this ability to run around enemies surrounding them with walls of flame to burn them to oblivion. **'Thermokinesis' - Gwen can manipulate the heat that her fire generates to make them even more deadly. **'Napalm Manipulation' - Gwen can release and control large amounts of napalm. **'Thermite Manipulation' - Gwen can release large amounts of superheated thermite from every pore in her body, resulting in her iconic Firestorm. **'Heat Resistance' - Gwendolin takes less damage from heat-related attacks due to her pyrokinesis. She cannot be harmed by her own flame. **'Tactile Pyrokinesis'- Gwendolin can surround her hands with fire to beat her opponents with burning punches. She can also use this to set fire to objects just by touching them. **'Fire Absorption' - Gwendolin can absorb the energy of fires to put them down while simultaneously gaining extra energy for future use. **'Enhanced Immune System:' Gwen's white blood cells can also manipulate fire to a certain extent. They can utilize this to kill almost any pathogen and burn out most toxins within seconds. **'Longevity' **'Energy Construct Creation' - Gwen create hard energy constructs out of fire like a Green Lantern. ***'Construct Property Manipulation' - She can also manipulate the physical and even chemical properties of such energy constructs. If she chooses, the constructs she creates can act as if they were never made of fire at all; such as making a fire extinguisher energy construct and ironically extinguishing fire with it as if it were a real fire extinguisher. ***'Molecular Transmutation' - She can convert certain energy constructs Gwendolin creates into permanent real objects. **'"Queen of Fire" Mode' - The full power of Gwendolin. When she turns into this, a bright blue aura of fire covers her body, and her hair also becomes fire. Gwen at Level 25 in TD modes shows her using this. The form tremendously amplifies her powers almost to a godlike level. The fire she manipulates at this form can reach temperatures of over 29.3 million degrees Kelvin, far hotter than the core of the sun. ***'Nigh-Omnipotence' ***'Disintegration' - In this form, Gwen can disintegrate an entire ZOMG with just a touch. ***'Nuclear Manipulation' - In her final form, Gwen's fire and the corresponding pressure far surpasses the amount required to cause atoms to fuse together. If she chooses, she can potentially create nuclear explosions 4x the size of Tsar Bomba just by clapping her hands together. ***'Flight' - Her final form allows Gwen to fly at phenomenal speeds. ***'Self-Sustenance' - While in her final form, Gwendolin does not need food, water, sleep, or oxygen to survive, allowing her to survive in space without special equipment as long as she remains in this form. ***'Invulnerability - '''Gwendolin can stand right in the middle of her nuclear explosions and remain unscathed while in her final form. Abilities *'Chemistry''' *'Thermodynamics' *'Physics' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant' *'Genius-Level Intellect' *'Indomitable Will' *'Marksmanship' Weaknesses *'Pyromania' - Gwendolin has a mild case of pyromania, a disorder where individuals have an obsessive desire to set fire to things. The disorder doesn't drive her to burn things with no regard for her safety or that of other people, but it does cause her to feel gratification when she watches fire dance on her own hands or start conjure pictures and scenes out of fire. **'Power Instability' - When at her final form, Gwendolin's pyromania also becomes worse, causing her to become more mentally unstable. Skins Gwendolin has the following skins, each with their own unique passives: Default Skin The Default skin for Gwendolin, known as Flame Fatale. Passive: Flaming Matriarch - All towers within Gwendolin's range take 30% less damage from fire-based attacks. Scientist The scientist skin for Gwendolin, similar to BTD6. Passive: Burning Brilliance - Gwendolin levels up 250% faster in-game and her ability cooldowns last 45% shorter. Fiery Date Gwen's appearance during her date with Quincy in BTD Heroes (before the Bloons rush in and crash it) Passive: Heart of Blaze - When Gwendolin is next to Quincy, both she and Quincy gain immunity to mind control, 75% faster attack rate and 40% shorter ability cooldowns. Monkey Pyro Passive: Pyroland - After using an Activated Ability, Gwendolin attacks Bloons with an Execution taunt. Simultaneously, she and all towers in her range see everything in Pyrovision, making them have 60% more range, inflict 70% more damage, have a 50% chance to CRIT, and gain immunity to STUN for 11 seconds. Netherrealm Passive: Spectre of the Netherrealm - The longer Gwendolin is in the game, the stronger she becomes. Power ramping follows an exponential growth curve. Soundtrack * * * * * * * * Trivia *Gwendolin's Netherrealm skin is a reference to Scorpion, a character in the Mortal Kombat series. *Gwendolin has a mild case of pyromania, a disorder where individuals have an obsessive desire to set fire to things. **When Gwendolin reaches Lvl 25, it drastically strengthens her powers by several magnitudes but at the cost of worsening her pyromania, making her more like Firefly from DC Comics. Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Heroes Category:BTD Heroes